


Nothing Better Than a Friend

by FaramirsBlessing



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Chocolate, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Self-Harm, elliot nightray is a saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaramirsBlessing/pseuds/FaramirsBlessing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo suffers and Elliot learns the best way to coax him out of misery. Basically I hurt Leo and made Elliot the amazing best friend he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Better Than a Friend

Elliot reached under his bed, fingers searching for the smooth rectangular box he kept stashed away there. After a few frustrating seconds, Elliot found what he was looking for and pulled it out with a cry of triumph. He plopped the box in his lap and grinned at the fancy cursive writing adorning the top: Sangster’s Luxury Chocolates.

Yes, the noble Elliot Nightray hid a box of Sablier’s fanciest and most expensive chocolates under his bed. 

It wasn’t because he was hiding them from his family (although Ernest did have an unhealthy sweet tooth), nor was he hoarding them for himself. No, he hid the box for an entirely different reason. 

For Leo.

Leo had a horrible habit of locking himself away in obscure places when he was sad and hurting and suffering, but Elliot had quickly discovered each and every nook and cranny Leo hid in. He had learned how to nudge his best friend from his shadowy stupor. Sometimes it was the enticing promise of music, a promise of a few undisturbed hours in the library, or a stroll in the garden, but, most often, it was a piece of chocolate. 

Elliot had discovered this completely by accident. 

One day, Leo had retreated to a linen closet after being snapped at by a cook, and Elliot had found him there, curled up and shaking. He had sighed and dropped to his knees, hands held out as he spoke gently yet firmly to his valet. Elliot made all the traditional offers, but Leo refused to move an inch, somehow curling up into an even tighter ball and shaking his head wildly, his black hair whipping against his back. 

“Leo,” Elliot said, his tone becoming clipped. He was quickly losing patience. “What do you want? I don’t understand! Talk to me!” 

Leo said nothing, only shaking his head again. Elliot huffed and leaned back, rocking on his heels. He stuck his hands in his pockets, and it was here that he came across a small wrapped piece of chocolate Fred had given him before leaving the manor again. Desperate and annoyed, he pulled out the piece of chocolate. 

“Leo, I’ve got a piece of chocolate. Do you-?” To his surprise, the valet’s head snapped up and he uncurled a little bit, his gaze focused on the chocolate in Elliot’s palm. The young Nightray blinked. “You like chocolate, huh? I didn’t know that.” 

“That’s cause you never asked,” Leo said quietly, and Elliot grinned in relief. Not only was Leo talking to him, he was speaking with his usual snark. 

“Well, now I know. Do you want it?” Leo nodded and uncurled a little bit. He reached forward, but Elliot snatched his hand away. “Ah, ah,” he said, waving a finger at Leo, “you can have the chocolate if you come out.” 

Leo glared, annoyed, but got to his feet and followed Elliot out into the hall. With a smile, Elliot placed the chocolate in Leo’s hand. The boy unwrapped it eagerly and then popped it in his mouth. A huge smile crossed Elliot’s face when Leo visibly relaxed. 

“This is really good,” the valet said. “What is it?”

“I don’t know,” Elliot shrugged, “chocolate? All I know is that Fred brought it back from one of his trips.” 

“Yum,” Leo said, and Elliot saw his best friend smile.

**************

And that was how Elliot learned that Leo loved chocolate. Now he hid a box of them under his bed, a box he insisted Claude buy him the next time he went into Sablier. Claude didn’t ask any questions, and the next time he returned, he came with the chocolates. He handed his baby brother the box, decorated with red ribbon and everything. Elliot was so pleased he even allowed Claude to give him a hug, a rare treat for the older brother. The youngest Nightray never told his brothers or sister what the chocolate was for, and he hid it under the bed so none of them could find it. He saved the chocolate for Leo’s saddest days, days the pair referred to as “cloudy.” It was kind of cheesy, but it was easy to communicate that way at the family breakfast table, since Elliot couldn’t just come out and ask Leo if he was all right. So, instead, he’d turn to his friend if Leo seemed down and ask him what the weather was like today. “Cloudy” was code for depressed or melancholy and so Elliot would keep Leo even closer to him than usual that day, sometimes even having Leo sleep on his couch so that he could keep an eye on him during the night. 

Today was another cloudy day, a particularly dark one, and so Elliot had left Leo in the library for a bit to grab the box of chocolates. After he found it, he returned to the large room full of books, box in tow.

“Leo!” he called. “I have a surprise for you! Come here!” 

But nobody came. Elliot frowned and placed his hand on his hip. 

“Leo!” he called again. “I know you’re in here! Get your ass down here right this second!” 

Still nothing. Elliot’s heart began to beat fast. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” he muttered, dashing out of the library, “what’d I leave him alone for? Shit!” He rounded a corner, rushing to the first closet he could find. Nope. Not in there. Elliot spent five minutes frantically sprinting down across the entire manor until he remembered the one place he hadn’t yet looked - the pantry in the kitchen Leo hid during thunderstorms. So he ran - ran like he never had before in his entire life - and made it to the kitchen. He shoved the cooks and assistants aside, ignoring their cries of protest, and wrenched open the pantry door. His eyes widened and he turned to the workers, blocking their view of inside the pantry. 

“Leave!” he ordered. “Exit the kitchen immediately.”

The head chef frowned at Elliot and stepped towards him, wiping his hands on his apron.

“Master Elliot. . .” he began, but the Nightray cut him off. 

“Leave!” he repeated, voice shrill. “Get out! Now!” 

The head chef appraised the boy a moment before nodding, ushering the rest of the staff out of the kitchen. 

Elliot immediately whirled back to the pantry, dropping to his knees. 

“Leo,” he said, trying to keep steady and calm, but the shaking in his voice betrayed him. “Leo, it’s me. It’s Elliot.” 

The sight in front of him was what made Elliot evacuate the kitchen, not wanting anyone to see anything that would depress or alarm Leo further. The boy was curled in on himself, but a small array of sharp steak knives, pulled from a storage drawer next to him, were scattered across the floor. One was held in Leo’s palm like a small dagger, poised to strike at anyone who came near him. Blood dripped steadily from the point. 

“Leo?” Elliot said again, a little louder this time. “Leo, can you hear me? It’s Elliot.” 

Leo whimpered - God, Elliot hated that little heart-wrenching noise - and brought the knife closer to himself, accidentally scratching the blade against the back of his palm. He yelped, but didn’t release the knife as Elliot was hoping. The red seeped Leo’s paper white skin and Elliot was suddenly reminded of his recurring nightmare, the sickening smell of blood and screams and cries that echoed in his ears, but he shook the thought away, focusing instead on his terrified and hurting best friend in front of him. 

“Okay, Leo, okay. I’m here. I’m going to come closer, but don’t attack me with that knife, okay? I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Leo nodded and watched as Elliot scooted slowly, ever so slowly, further into the pantry. Eventually, Elliot was sitting right in front of him, blue eyes locked on the blade in Leo’s hand. There was less blood on it than Elliot had originally thought, and he thanked God for that, but it was enough to make him uneasy. With his feet, he pushed the rest of the scattered steak knives to the other side of the pantry, keeping his eyes on Leo all the while. When the knives were gone, Elliot rested on his knees in front of his valet, forcing a reassuring smile across his face. 

“Hey, Leo, how about we get out of here?” He held out his hands, palms up. “It smells like that gross coffee Ernest likes - it’s disgusting, huh?” Leo said nothing and Elliot sighed. “I brought chocolate,” he said, and was flooded with relief when Leo twitched in some type of recognition. “It’s outside the pantry, so you and I will need to leave to get it. Do you think you can do that for me?” 

Leo shook his head wildly. 

“Okay, okay,” Elliot soothed. “How about this then? You’ll get a piece for every little step you take with me. Does that sound like a deal?”

Leo cocked his head, considering it, and, just when Elliot thought he was going to refuse, he nodded. The Nightray sagged in relief, then leaned behind him, grabbing the box of chocolates and sliding them towards him. 

“For the first chocolate, I need you to uncurl for me. I want to see all of you.” 

Leo nodded, then slowly relaxed. First, the tension in his shoulders melted and then he leaned back away from his knees, straightening his back. Then he stretched out his legs, the soles of his shoes resting against Elliot’s knees. Elliot nodded in approval. 

“Very good,” he said, dropping a small toffee-flavored chocolate in Leo’s palm. “Good job, Leo. Ready for step two?” 

Leo popped the chocolate in his mouth and chewed it slowly. He nodded at Elliot. 

“I want you to come closer to me. You don’t need to get up. Just scoot to me.” Elliot watched, chuckling, as Leo scooted forward on his butt as close as he dared. “Good.” Elliot gave Leo another chocolate. “Now I need you to drop the knife.” 

Leo recoiled and tried to scoot away, but Elliot captured his wrist in his hand. Leo cried out in pain, and Elliot felt his fingers go slick. His stomach dropped, but he didn’t release Leo. Instead, he shifted his grip higher up Leo’s arm. 

“C’mon now, Leo, let go of the knife.” Leo shook his head furiously and tried to struggle against Elliot, but he was no match for the stronger Nightray boy, who, with ease, managed to maneuver the bloody knife out of Leo’s beautiful fingers. Leo cried out in annoyance, clearly upset, but Elliot pulled his friend close to his chest. “Shh,” he comforted, “shh, easy. Easy. Calm down, Leo.” 

Leo struggled for a few more seconds against Elliot, and the Nightray boy sighed. Holding the squirming Leo with one hand, he used the other to blindly grab a piece of chocolate. He held it out in front of Leo, who stopped struggling, blinking.

“You dropped the knife,” Elliot said, “so you get a piece of chocolate.” 

Underneath his hands, Elliot felt Leo’s chest tighten up, and, a second later, he started sobbing. 

“There it is,” Elliot said, pulling Leo impossibly close. “I was wondering when you were going to lose it on me, Leo.” Leo wailed, curling himself around Elliot, digging his face into his shoulder. Sobs ripped through his skinny form and Elliot whispered comforting platitudes, rubbing circles into Leo’s back. After a half an hour of sobs, Leo exhausted his supply of tears and leaned back, wiping his face with his shirt sleeve. He stared down at Elliot’s chest. 

“S’rry,” he said through a clogged nose, sniffling. “I got snot on you.” 

Elliot laughed. 

“It’s okay, Leo. Don’t worry about it. I’ll just think of it as revenge for all the snot I got on my siblings when I was little.” This prompted a crooked grin out of his valet and Elliot got to his feet, holding his hand out to Leo. “You can get another chocolate for standing up.”

“‘M tired.” 

“I know,” Elliot soothed, “but you can still walk.” He grinned, knowing normalcy is what Leo most needed. “I’m not carrying your sorry ass anywhere.” 

Worn out, but amused, Leo took Elliot’s hand and the stronger boy helped his friend to stand. Leo immediately weaved. 

“Shit!” Elliot swore, grabbing Leo and propping him up against the doorjamb of the pantry. “You okay, Leo?” 

“Dizzy. . .” 

Elliot’s eyes flicked to Leo’s arms, and for the first time he noticed the bloodstained ruffles. He bit his lip and yelled at himself. While Leo was crying his eyes out, Elliot should have been taking care of his injuries, stopping any bleeding he found. He cursed himself. Why didn’t he think of that earlier? 

“New deal,” Elliot said, reaching for Leo’s shoulders and pushing him slowly to the ground, “you get a chocolate for sitting down and letting me see your arms.” 

“Wrists. . .” Leo muttered, head lolling. 

Elliot’s eyes widened. 

“Wrists?” he asked. He ripped Leo’s sleeves up and saw deep matching red lines on each wrist. “Jesus Christ, Leo, were you trying to leave me?” His eyes grew sharp and angry, and, under that fury, Leo thought he saw terror.

“Not kill. . .” Leo whispered, licking his lips. “Those cuts can’t kill.”

“Good. You’re not allowed to leave me.” Elliot leaned forward and cupped Leo’s paper white cheek in his hand. He stared at his friend with a dead serious expression and then managed a smile. “You’re precious to me, Leo. Don’t forget that, okay?” 

Leo’s eyes filled with tears again and he nodded, a few of them escaping and spilling over his cheeks. Elliot ripped some of the fabric from the bottom of his shirt and wrapped them tightly over Leo’s wrists as makeshift bandages. When he was finished, he leaned back, satisfied, ignoring Leo’s blood on his hands. 

“Good,” he said, “it looks like you won’t need stitches.” He handed Leo another chocolate for enduring the bandaging. “Next you get a chocolate for going to back to your room and resting.” 

Leo began to protest, but Elliot held up a finger, glaring his friend down. 

“Don’t argue with me, Leo,” he said. “I’m in charge.” 

Leo snorted in indignation and annoyance, but Elliot’s heart soared a little bit. He was doing better - Leo was doing a little bit better. Elliot helped Leo to his feet and slung his arm around his neck, helping his smaller valet back to his room. With each step, Elliot felt Leo get a little stronger, stronger, and stronger still. 

The pair spent the rest of the evening in Leo’s room, Leo resting in bed as Elliot sat in a chair next to him, feet propped up on the mattress. Dinner was served to them on trays, and Elliot watched Leo eat every single bite with pleasure. As Leo passed each of Elliot’s little tests with flying colors, he was given another small piece of chocolate. Towards the end of the night, when Leo was beginning to nod off, he noticed that there were only two chocolates left in the box. 

“Elliot,” he said, and the Nightray looked up from his Holy Knight book. 

“Hm?” 

“There are two chocolates left.” 

“I know,” Elliot said, laying his book aside. “You want them?” 

Leo reached for the box and, with a sigh, Elliot handed it to him. It wasn’t really healthy to eat a whole box of chocolates in one day, but this day had obviously been hell for Leo, so Elliot was willing to let it fly. As he watched, Leo rested the box on his lumpy blankets and picked a piece of chocolate covered in blue sprinkles up between his index finger and thumb. He turned to Elliot and grabbed his hand, then placed the chocolate on his best friend’s palm. Elliot blinked. 

“Those ones are the best,” Leo said, nodding at the chocolate Elliot held. 

“Well, then, don’t you want it?”

“Nah, I’ll eat this one.” Leo grabbed the last chocolate and held it up to his pale lips. He managed a smile. “Let’s eat them at the same time. Ready?” 

Elliot held the chocolate held up to his mouth and nodded. At the count of three, both boys popped the chocolates into their mouths. Mouths full, they smiled at each other. 

“Thank you, Elliot,” Leo muttered as he swallowed. 

Elliot didn’t appear to hear, instead licking his fingers clean. His eyes flicked over his friend, pale and disheveled, clearly exhausted, with gauzy bandages tied around his wrists. But then he saw Leo’s delicate fingers - covered in melting chocolate - and he knew he had done something right. Elliot grinned at his valet, his best friend, and a moment later his entire face lit up with genuine joy. 

“You’re welcome, Leo.” 

**********************

“There is nothing better than a friend, unless it is a friend with chocolate.” ~Linda Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> In personal headcanon, along with my group of friends, I believe that Leo might have suffered from anxiety and depression, given his past and how he behaves. His character meets many criteria for depression that I recognize in myself. This was cathartic for me, and my best friend, who is my Elliot, supported my fully in this endeavor. This story was for her, but I thought I would also share with all of you in this amazing fandom for the support and hope you've instilled in me. You've got an Elliot out there for you too, I promise. 
> 
> Always keep fighting,
> 
> FaramirsBlessing


End file.
